


pa pa pa palpitate!!

by shafusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, questionable lack of utensil use, vague mentions of ecco the dolphin crash bandicoot and sonic the hedgehog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi Azumane should buy forks and an Xbox 360 bc the Genesis is old why does he own it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pa pa pa palpitate!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco the Dolphin has horrifying music what's the matter with you.

Brilliant rays of sunlight broke through the window, beyond the curtains and spilling in throughout Asahi’s room. They pecked at his eyes, pulling him out of sleep with an annoyed groan as he shifted out from under the covers. The side of his face felt weird, he had almost no feeling in his right arm as usual. As Asahi fumbled around, barely lifting his face from the pillow, a small wet patch greeting him much to his displeasure. 

Graceful creature, his mother had called him. And that he was.

With a noise of discontent, he moved a clumsy hand around the side of his bed. Asahi’s face scrunched up when he couldn't find his phone. He had placed it right next to him, right before he fell asleep. Asahi sighed, finally willing himself slowly up off his pillow. He rubbed at his face, noting the slight scratch of stubble on his jaw he'd have to get rid of. His hair was matted a bit on the side he lay on, but it was nothing pulling it back wouldn't fix.

Asahi slumped over the edge of his bed, looking through half lidded eyes for his phone. A bit more searching and he found it, not bothering to adjust his position while he looked at any received messages. Twitter had gone off, a few likes here and there on things he hadn't updated since December of last year. There was a message from his mother, another one from Suga and a notification from the Instagram app he never bothered properly setting up.

He yawned aloud as he read his messages, shimmying back onto his bed to avoid getting dizzy. His mother had found a food shop she wanted to go try, Suga had sent him a picture of laptops he was looking at. The clock on Asahi’s phone read twelve in the afternoon, earlier than he had anticipated getting up without the use of an alarm. Everyone else had begun their days, another moment in their lives. It might have seemed miniscule, but even as groggy as Asahi was, he couldn't help but beam at that realization.

Asahi pulled himself out of bed, leaving his phone on the nightstand and moving toward the bathroom. He flipped the lightswitch, the poor overworked bulb flashing weakly a few times before turning on. Asahi examined himself, giving his face a good wash. A quick glance in the mirror made him almost wish he would cut off most of his hair. It was sentimental attachment at this point, as he had grown, Asahi didn't need to make himself look wild. He could no longer imagine living without the mangled mane that sat atop his head--though as Asahi tugged at the knotted strands, he figured he should start trying to imagine.

It took some time, but eventually the knots were gone, his hair was up in a ponytail and his eyes didn't look sunken into his head. The stubble that scratched Asahi’s hand earlier was gone too; all that was left was a thorough brushing of his teeth. Ducky pajama pants aside, Asahi figured he didn't look too bad.  

Asahi moved out of the bathroom, heading into the kitchen to begin trying to create breakfast. His mother liked to chastise him for not eating foods at home, her voice lingering in his head. To ease her worrying, Asahi began attempting to make eggs. It was going well, he managed to get two eggs open without smashing another two first or spending an hour getting stray pieces of shell out.

Then, his phone rang from its place on his bed. Of course it did. 

Asahi left the eggs, running quickly into the bedroom and picking up the phone before it could start yodeling even louder than it already was.

His eyes landed on the name flashing brilliantly over the screen, an ugly picture greeting him. Asahi rolled his eyes, hitting answer and pressing it to his ear.

“You got the wrong number.”

Nishinoya’s voice exploded in his ear, prompting Asahi to move it away as he headed back toward the kitchen.

“When did you get this cruel, Asahi-san?” Nishinoya chimed, Asahi placed the phone back in place when he quieted down, “Has Dai-san finally rubbed off on you?”

Asahi hummed disapprovingly, fumbling around as he tried to find something to flip the eggs with to keep them from burning.

“No. If that was the case, I wouldn't even bother talking to you.”  

“Oh my god, you can not still be mad about the dolphin game.”

“I wouldn't have to be mad if you didn't give me something so horrifying that I had to turn off the television,” Asahi replied pointedly, giving his eggs a flip.

They were a little brown, maybe too brown in some areas, but edible nonetheless.

His mother would be so proud.

Nishinoya laughed again, “Oh come on, you like those animal adventure games. Like the one that goes fast and the American one. You know, the one who thrusts at you.”

“He doesn't thrust, okay? He dances. It's funny. Unless you are going for one hundred percent completion. Then you'll be seeing that dance 75 times..” Asahi murmured, plopping the finished eggs on a plate he used to eat a sandwich yesterday. It only had crumbs on it, which meant it was clean enough.

“So what's the difference, eh? Asahi-san?” Nishinoya sounded smug, and it made Asahi want to roll his eyes in exasperation, unable to keep the amused grin off his face.

Asahi made a huffing noise, looking at his fridge. He opened it, finding a box of take out fried rice inside. It was the last thing he ate before he went to bed. So he pulled it out and tossed it in the microwave.

“The difference is, Nishinoya Yuu, that unlike those games, the dolphin one screamed horrifying noises at me when I tried to jump into the sky,” Asahi said as he watched the counter on the microwave.

“It's probably not that bad.”

Asahi opened the microwave when it hit the one second mark and he looked at the rice. Then at his eggs. He could just put the egg in the box, but then that would mean Asahi dirtied a plate for nothing. He pursed his lips before shrugging and emptying the small box onto his plate and tossing the box into the trash.

“It is. If you want, you can come over and I'll show you the awful, awful present you gave me.” Asahi hovered at the counter, waiting for his food to cool a bit before picking at clumps of rice with his free hand.

“You don't work today?”

“Nope.” He tossed a bit of rice into his mouth, strangling the noise he almost made. Too hot. Far too hot.

“Awesome then! I'll be down there in a bit, I'll show you that there's nothing to be afraid of a dolphin with stars on its head.”

“I'll show you that there's nothing to be afraid of a dolphin with stars on its head,” Asahi echoed cheekily, much to Nishinoya’s amusement.

“I'll see you soon.”  

“Alright, see you.”

When Asahi hung up, he turned his attention to the few game systems he owned. Most of them older, the newest one off to the side. He couldn't help but shake his head, a laugh passing his lips as he plopped a piece of egg into his mouth when his eyes landed on the cartridge still plugged into one of the game consoles.

Little moments were always something to gravitate to, weren't they? 

**Author's Note:**

> Does Noya scream at ecco the dolphin? Do they pass it? Will they play Sonic 1 on the Genesis? Will he just buy a 360 and play the mega collection instead? Stay tuned.
> 
> (updates on ongoing fics will be released soon to anyone who's been anticipating them thank you for your patience.)


End file.
